The present invention relates, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1, to a method for the programming of installation data in a mobile telephone.
Before a mobile telephone is taken into use, the initialization or installation data have to be programmed into it. These data may include the calling number of the mobile telephone itself, the traffic zone, and/or the system within which the telephone will be used, the identification code of the salesperson and/or the installer of the data, the date of the programming of the installation data, and other corresponding data which are prerequisites for the use of the mobile telephone.
Conventionally, installation data have been installed in a mobile telephone either at the factory or by the salesperson. In this case usually some programming apparatus has been used as an aid, for example a personal computer programmed for this purpose, through which the installation data have been fed into the nonvolatile memory of the mobile telephone. Such a solution is expensive, since it requires a separate apparatus, and additionally a suitable interface must be arranged between the programming apparatus and the mobile telephone. Alternatively, it is also conceivable that there is arranged in the mobile telephone a program by means of which it would be possible, via the operating keyboard, to feed the installation data into the nonvolatile memory. The software for such an arrangement and the recording of data during the programming have a high memory requirement in the mobile telephone, thus increasing the costs of the telephone. In the nonvolatile memory the installation data are retained also during the replacement of telephone batteries or during other disturbances in electricity supply.